The invention generally relates to stuffed toy animals and, more particularly, to a hard face for a stuffed toy animal and the structure by which the hard face is attached to a featureless fabric head filled with stuffing. The invention can also be utilized in making stuffed toy humans, babies, monsters and other creatures and characters having a head and preferably a torso, arms, and legs.
Numerous stuffed toy animals and other stuffed figures. have been provided which have a face made of a soft plush material similar to that used on the remainder of the head and body. Such plush faces, however, cannot be contoured or colored to provide the necessary facial details for realistic looking stuffed figures.
Various stuffed toy animals and other stuffed figures have also been provided with plastic eyes, noses, and/or mouths which are individually secured to a face made of soft plush material. Such individual features still do not provide the necessary facial details for realistic looking stuffed figures. Additionally, these stuffed figures may not be adequately durable and/or break resistant.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stuffed figure which is realistic looking while at the same time keeping the appeal of a soft touchable plush toy. It is also desired that the stuffed figure be safe, easy to assemble, inexpensive to produce, and very durable and break resistant.